


Elena Teach

by Saricess



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: worried that her mother has not returned a few months after she was due back, elena takes it upon herself to find her mother and bring her home - but every journey has it’s fails, secrets and surprises.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! New fanfic because I recently watch all the POC films and I created an OC years ago so i decided to write a story! I know some of you are waiting for me to update my other stories, I will but please be patient! I get a lot of ideas for new stories and I also have university work to do so it's kinda hard to concentrate.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy :)

A scream flew around the golden painted walls of the room, a young woman was lying on a king size bed covered in a white duvet and five pillows. She wore a long white dress and had long brown hair and brown eyes, maids surrounded her as she screamed once again, one putting a cold folded towel on her forehead and one holding her hand for comfort, one maid who looked older than the others stood at the end on the bed with two maids by her side holding a towel and a bowl of water. The women had her legs up and wide open, making her dress fall down pass her knees, the older maid had both her hands on the women's knees and was focusing hard on her.

"You must push mistress" she said to the women in pain, sweat dripping down her face with gritted teeth.

"I am!" she gasped out, letting out a small scream. Her hands fisted tightly before grasping the bed sheet hard.

"More mistress" another maid said to her gently as wiped the woman's cheek getting rid of the sweat. The women screamed again, she felt something move out but only a little bit, the pain was still there.

"I can see the head!" the older maid exclaimed "Not long now mistress, a couple more pushes and the child will be out" the women said nothing and pushed with another scream, she did this another time before the older maid talked again "One more push mistress, that's all!"

With one last push the women screamed her loudest, it was cut when the pressure and pain was gone, and a small cry was heard. The women signed in relief finally.

"It's a girl" the older maid informed the women as she wiped the blood off the baby gently and wrapped her in a towel keeping her warm. She handed the baby to the mother, who was now sitting up against the pillows and gently held her daughter in her arms, her body exhausted from bringing the child into the world.

"She's beautiful" the mother said, young baby girl cried and the mother rocked her gently and cooed her. Soon the baby's crying ceased and was left breathing softly, the mother smiled lovingly at her daughter, knowing now that her life would change but in a good way.

"What shall be her name miss?" one of the maids asked her as she placed a glass of water on the table near the bed.

"Elena...Her name shall be Elena"

"That is a fine name, Lady Angelica" Angelica smiled and kissed Maria's forehead.

"Elena, my sweet child…"


	2. Martha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would describe this chapter as a filler?? tbh I don't even know what this is but next chapter will make sense and be much more better.

Elena swiped the sweat off her forehead with cloth, provided by one of the nuns in the convent. Her breathing heavy and airless, she was sat on the pale sound with little sand, trying to catch her breath. After hours of sword fighting her mother had let her rest, well she was forced to as Angelica could see her getting tired, and Elena wanted to keep going.

Elena has always loved the sessions she had with her mother, it was one of the very few things she enjoyed with staying in a convent. They had all these rules and regulations that drove Elena mad, she didn’t understand why she had to follow them despite being religious.

She had very few things to enjoy, reading, sketching and her sessions with her mother. Elena never knew how her mother got to the sessions she gave to Elena approved, the nuns hated it. Watching them swing swords about, being teached on every dangerous situation a pirate will get involved in.

Elena didn’t see why they disproved of it, the sessions were fun and helped her relax. She was taught on how to defend herself is anything should happen to her, that’s a good thing isn’t it?

Elena signed and rested her arm that was wiping her face on her lap, she looked at the cloth and remembered being happy to see it. Not all the nuns hated what she was doing, there was one - a young girl of 17, a year older then Elena herself. She was a petite blonde with blue eyes, she caught the eyes of many men of all ages for her beauty, but people who knew her loved her for her kindness.

Elena remembers the first time the girl saw a session with her mother, it was when Elena was 9 and the girl had dropped the tub of water and looked at them with shining eyes. From then she always dropped off a cloth for her and her mother, as well with cups of water and some bread. Every time a session ended the girl would find Elena and ask how the session went, and had a look of excitement whenever Elena told her.

Elena took another sip of her water, emptying the cup and looked at her mother who was already on her feet.

“Ready?”

Elena smiled, got on her feet and into a stance, sword in hand.

“Ready”

* * *

“Waahh...that was a nice bath” Elena commented as she sat on the edge of her king size bed, a towel wrapped around her body and one around her hair. She undid the towel on her head and rubbed her hair into it, getting rid of all the water droplets and making her hair damp, instead of soaking wet,

She dropped the towel on the floor and used the one around her to dry her body before putting that one on the floor as well and dressing into her nightgown. She put the damp towels in a basket near her door and sat at her vanity desk, watching in the mirror a she brushed her hair, getting rid of all the knots.

When she was done turned off her lamp near her bed, tricking the footsteps walking by her door that she was asleep. She stayed at her vanity for a couple of minutes before confirming that no one would come in.

She quietly walked and stopped at the edge of her bed and got on her knees, looking under the bed there was a crooked floorboard just near her. Normally anyone who saw it would think nothing of it, which is what Elena wanted.

She carefully pulled the board up and inside where numerous books of different colours and titles, she read them carefully before picking out a book with a light blue cover. She put the floorboard down and got under the covers of her bed, pushing her pillows on the wall and laying back in them, she lit a small candle, opened the book and began reading.

The book was about a prince, who was engaged to a princess but fell in love with village women who loved him back, he wanted to marry her but his parents forbid it, so he ran off with the women he loved.

It was one of Elena’s favourite books, it had romance, action, angst but a beautiful ending. Her lips followed the words she read, a habit after reading it so many times. She was sad that the convent didn’t allow books like this in their library, their books in some way or another was all about God. Elena believed in god, no doubt about it, but she wished she could just read something different once in a while.

That’s why she kept books hidden in her room, they were ones she bought when she was tasked with the shopping, she always used her own money, hid the books in her clothes then put them under the floorboard under her bed. She was careful when she did things like this, she didn’t want to be caught and be punished, the nuns might lessen the punishment if her mother got involved but she didn’t want to get into trouble whatsoever.

She has at page twenty five when a knock came at her door, she quickly hid the book under her, put her pillows back and smoothed the duvet cover.

“Come in”

She was relieved who had knocked on the door and relaxed, when the door shut Elena moved her legs under her to let the blonde girl sit next to her.

“Hello Miss”

Elena chuckled “How many times must I tell you to call me Elena, Martha”

“The blond girl, Martha, giggled at her “Always Miss...Elena”

Elena rolled her eyes and smiled at the girl “So...I’m guessing you want to hear about my sword fighting session today?”

The glint in Martha’s eyes and the wide smile told her everything, Elena laughed before telling her. Martha listening carefully the whole time.


End file.
